spider man mix
by Mary Tsai haha
Summary: it's about spider man and Harry Portter


CH1

One day, when spider man walk along on the street by himself, suddenly, a lots of police man ran by him, he was knew nothing about what happened, so he just ran after the police to know what accident was happened.

As they arrive at a park, the spider man saw two kidnappers were holding a little girl with gun in their hand, the little girls looks very nervous and scared, as soon as spider man saw this situation, he has no reason to not to help the police, so he use his power to catch the kidnappers, the little girl was survived successfully, the police, the little girl's parents were grateful to the Spiderman, they want to repay to spider man, but they were rejected by he, because the spider man thought it as his obligation, his heretic behavior will always in people's mind!

Ch2

One day as I walk alone in school,

: Hey! Look! I can't believe my eyes, is spider man over there in the sky?

My friend Coke said,

: Wow! It is spider man! Something must be happened! I said.

The Spider-Man flying in the air for a while, suddenly, like a deflated balloon, he slowly falling down, his spider clothes began to gradually peel off.

: What's happen? Is spider man dying? Coke said

: I don't think so, maybe something got broken! I said

: No! It didn't make sense! Spider man never got wrong! Coke said, looked shocked

After a minute, It turned out that he was not a really Spider-Man, but was a spider wearing Spider-Man's outfit , it has been disguise himself as Spider-Man's look, but

today, he forgot to buttoned a button on the outfit when he went outside, so he appeared his original appearance in an accident.  
When he started falling down, closer and closer, I did realize they it was not just an ordinary spider, its size is probably the normal spider's ten times bigger, as if the character showed from the novel Harry Potter, called **Aragon. **

As soon as we saw this scene, Coke and I turned around and started running like a crazy people, and after a few seconds, our backs came the "bang!"

: Oh~my~god~I haven't prepare to go to the heaven and meet the real god. I thought.

At the same moment, we heard all people on the city screaming everywhere.

The giant spider's tentacles falls behind us, the distance between we and giant spider just two-step distance, many people because ran too late, so they failed to escape, and were been crushed under its big tentacles. Not far away, a little girl's clothes, stuck in the jumbo spider's tentacles and could not move, not to say to escape from he, the little girl issued a whimper, so we hurried to help this little girl, we try to pull her out, after we successfully save her, the little girl was still in shock, she was so terrified that she ran away immediately without said thank you to the spider drop from a few hundred meters above , it seems that he didn't get any injury, after roar for a while, he began to move his bulky body and drive on the street walk, what he arrive was not only caused many casualties, but destroyed the street buildings, and even the famous and spectacular 85 buildings now also appear to became dilapidated.

Ch3

At that moment, I saw two black spots are slowly moving forward far away from the ground, getting closer and closer to us, when they are coming, I recognized that they are Ron ( Ron Weasley) and Hermione (Hermione Granger)who are the role in Harry Potter, they were riding a broom and want to kill the giant spider ! Suddenly, Ron raised his wand toward the spider , cast a magic spell, the spider crashed down immediately. Everyone thought that the spider was attacked and death for the spell, but after less than a minute, spider's eight legs began to split into many small spider. These spider began to spread around and climbing on humans.; at this moment Ron found that he got the wrong wand so he cast the wrong spell, they found the thing began worse, Ron and Hermione ran away in a hurry and went for help ;but the tragedy continued, as long as the people bitted by the little spider, they would became very excited, dangerous, and has a particular hobby, they will obsessed with Canadian singer - Justin Bieber. So the world began in chaos, people began to beat each other, hurt each other. Outside the Justin Bieber's residence, it was surrounded by the crowd, and the people shouting loudly . At this time, the whole world is looking forward to the appearance of Spider-Man to save the world, but many people are guessing whether the Spider-Man has been dead or not.

In fact , they guess wrong, the real Spider-Man is now trapped in their own homes. The fact is that the Spider-Man is right the signer- Justin Bieber, during the day, he is the most popular singer in these years, while at night, he is the hero who save people and help the police of the world. But this time, he is thinking about whether to uncover himself to people or not. As he paced back and forth in the room, thinking what to do in the next step, a man fly in his room from the outside window, it turned out to be his good friend- Harry Potter! Hearing this news ,Harry Potter gave Justin

a bottle of solution and let him turned into Harry Potter's appearance, in this way, spider man can rode Harry's broom and went to save the world! Not long ago ,spider man found the sleeping big spider, then he shot a spell toward the fake spider, the disguised spider was attacked so he sent a terrible scream and began twisting his body painfully, in a few minutes, this big and evil spider finally dead. Finally, the sick people have also returned to normal, and Justin Bieber flew back to his home, soon after, he changed back to the original look, the whole world has returned to peace. as if nothing had happened.


End file.
